User talk:Greenpickle
CLICK HERE to add a section thing. *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' I apologize For trolling on that forum. My purpose was exactly not to come here and PA/troll Jimbo, but to help Crystal lucario. I hope that you can forgive me, as this kind of behavior is very rare. I will contribute soon, I just need an okay to place the official art within the information boxes, then to give captions below your... high quality snapshots. :3 http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif'Blue Ninjakoopa'http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 21:18, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :So you did know I was here... :It's fine, as long as, as you say, it's not frequent behaviour. I hope you can stay around to help. Also, I think the issue with concept art vs. screenshots needs further clarification. I'll start a new forum page and lay down what I believe, and we'll try the discussion again. Thanks Greenpickle! Template:Tt Hey this is a new template that I think is cool: }Category:Code templates it looks like }. So then you go and when your mouse is held over The 1st part the second part appears... ZCool huh? It's good for like etc. :Yeah, just adds the title attribute, so no need for the 'class="explain"' unless you're doing something to style it. I see how it might be useful, but why would people be hovering over the text anyway? Unless the explain class is meant to make it look different, which would be a bit crazy. ::They would hover over it because it has a dotted underline...? :::Yeah, so as I said, the explain class makes it look different. We don't have the CSS here: try it, it won't work. You'd have to get the CSS from wherever you found this, or I could just set a dotted underline if there's no other difference. ::::No idea what a CSS is, you can look if you want, http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Main_Page :::::Ok I see what your saying now but it works on other wikia wikis... ::::::Oh, I see, Wikia already has the CSS for it in main.css; the same would be applied if you used or tags as well, and they wouldn't require the explain class. Anyway, now that makes sense, I guess it's a decent idea. I can't really think of anywhere it could be used, but yeah, go ahead. ::::::::Pikmin:Sandbox *Cough* This work? *Cough* :::::::::I figured it out! The Explain thing puts a ? next to the mouse at least on Bulbapedia. Libra Darn you I was editing that page >:| -- :... ::*Gasp* I've never seen Prez randomally swear like that! XD :::His true colours are indeed coming to light... ::::My true colo(u)rs are Blue and Black with Grayish spikes... :::::at least Goldpikpik removed F***. ::::::... Pikmin Wii Did you know that Pikmin Wii is out? Or would it be Pikmin 3? Well, anyway, I beat it the day I got it, 19 days. [[User:Killerbreadbug72| Killer bread]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72| bug 72]] 02:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes he knew about New Play Control which is NOT Pikmin 3''' I'm not sure about '''ALL This emphasis BUT what the heck... Greenpickle i did not try to vandalize. I did not try to vandalize. On my pikmin2 games, a lot of the titles were different then what you have. After about 45 minutes of editing tiltes of catagories. I saw about 75% of the Treasure's catagories form where they came where wrong from what I put. I did not mean to cause pain. --The Other Gamer 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC)The Other Gamer--The Other Gamer 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) It is the American (english) version. It actually said that in the guide book i had gotten with it. I got on EBAY! --The Other Gamer 00:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC)The Other Gamer--The Other Gamer 00:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sound clips I am the founder of the gaming music wiki at wikia, and I am wondering how they were uploaded. Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I joined the gaming music wiki as soon as I found out about its existence, this would be a good thing for me to know! Portal-Kombat :Well, I think uploading Ogg Vorbis is enabled by default on Wikia, and that's the only media file we can use since it's free. Then, we asked for the OggHandler extension to be installed based on the discussion here, so that it could be played on articles using Java rather than force users to download and play the file with their own media player. ::I know Ogg is enabled, I meant, how did you get the files? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::OH, well, threw me off when you asked how they're uploaded, then... Anyway, I record to a DVD using a DVD recorder, then get the audio from that. Prez connects his TV audio output straight to his PC microphone input, and records using Audacity (a free program). This works for the DS and any other handheld system with a headphone output thingy. Not sure what Prez uses (maybe this?), but for this, you can something like this. I found one somewhere in my house, but I've seen them for sale for pretty much nothing. Okay.-- Hi. sooo.... any good edits lately? :... :What kind of :Any weird and wonderful food lately? A SPAMMER please stop soipai, hes being a necompoop--'your Gnome'--Gnomeking2 22:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 00:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) pay atention he was banned hours ago-- Yuki no Bulborb o.....srry.....hit me...--'your Gnome'--Gnomeking2 22:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 01:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) HI Hey, whats your name in the mariowiki? The same? And also, I want to upload some in-game images. How can I take them with good definition? Snakeboss14 :Yeah, the same. And I'm assuming you mean from console, since all Pikmin games are: then the best way to capture would be using a capture card or a DVD recorder. The former can be quite cheap (though of course more expensive ones work better), while DVD recorders cost more than the cheapest capture cards and can be more difficult to get the images from in decent quality if you don't know what you're doing. ::Did you know people with ADD have a hard time paying att... I love fishing... Sorry OK, sorry about the images. I'll upload maybe just one more for my userpage. And by the way, I'm working in the forest navel map. Snakeboss14 Signatures Hey, GreenPickle, I wanted to ask you something about signatures. I want to make one, but how do you make the letters be inside that kind of....box, like in yours? And where can I find userboxes? Snakeboss14 Thank you very much. Now I can use my own cool signature! [[User:Snakeboss14| Snake]] [[User talk:Snakeboss14| boss14]] 21:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) A Proposal for Thee Pikcanon-NOT, my wiki. Pikipedia, your wiki.I have a proposal that can help both our wikis. I propose that our wikis become partners. It would be a win-win for everyone. You could send all the people who seem to think Pikipedia needs to have fanon(non-canon) pages to survive during the inter game years to Pikcanon-NOT, which would keep the wiki uncluttered with non-canon things, which would subsequently make Crystal Lucario happy and stop most of his spazing. ( and that would subsequently make everyone else happy) We would benefit by an increase in users, and you would benefit by a decrease in Crystal Lucario-related fighting. We also would like to be able to directly copy canon pages from your wiki on the premises that they would be changed later as to avoid possible copyright issues. Please don't just disregard this message and delete it. What I am proposing could seriously help both our wikis. Please talk this over with the other admins and also with the other users by making a voting topic in the forums over this proposal, as I shall do on my wiki. Ultimately I would like the decision to be everyone here's and not just five or six people. I trust your judgment and I know you will do the right thing for your wiki. :First thing, no-one owns Wikia wikis. Wikia does, technically, I guess, but they belong to the community. And I'm not even the founder here. :If you're just suggesting we put up a few templates directing people to the fanon wiki, then I don't think that constitutes "partnership", but it's a decent idea; in fact, I remember there already being such a notice in one place here already, but I can't find it. Right now, the only place I can think it would make sense to have one is Forum:Watercooler (Pikmin), thought; and maybe Pikmin:Community Portal or somewhere on the main page in one of the boxes. Or even in the sitenotice, that thing that appears on every page until you dismiss it? :I would expect this just to say something like, If you're looking to find or contribute Pikmin fanfics, fanart or anything else original, please try Pikcanon-NOT. And in the forum I linked to, it might be, Although we're not opposed to original Pikmin writings and art being contributed here, you might want to try Pikcanon-NOT instead, where you'll find a better audience for it. :As for copying articles from here, I don't see the point, since they're canon, but all Wikia wikis' content is made available under the GFDL, making it completely free, so there are no copyrights involved. You don't have to ask, but I don't see why you would want to. ::What if I enjoy spazzing? what if i enjoy eating Rpwyb 22:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :I hate you... WHy does you hates me. Rpwyb 15:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) screenshots you guys have good screenshots on this wiki, can you tell me how you managed that? I'm trying to get images for some gamecube/wii games on a different wiki and this would really help. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Copying/adapting this reply from a few sections up... :The best way to capture from console games would be using a capture card or a DVD recorder. The former can be quite cheap (though of course more expensive ones work better), while DVD recorders cost more than the cheapest capture cards and can be more difficult to get the images from in decent quality if you don't know what you're doing. Thanks for the help, although I was hoping it was a method that didn't involve spending money. I love wikis, but i'm not forking out 50 quid for some screenshots. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:19, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if I make a navigational template for Pikmin 2 Challenge mode levels? something like Template:Pikmin, but instead of pikmin colours there are names of the levels... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 2P arenas in pikmin 2 spring to mind. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) There: User:Semajdraehs/sandbox, I've added all the names, is there anything that needs changing before I move it to the template page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Userbox/templates This may sound silly but I was wondering how do you make userboxes? I tried searching in the help forum's, but I could't find anything. :-S Joshazilla23 21:31, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Do you think you could help me too?--Gamefreak75 04:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Image LOL Thanks, I was like ?_? ''Snake''''boss14'' 0_0 You have your own website!?-- the master --MewFan128 04:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :He has a lot more...-- O_O Oh wow, I never realised that before. ... i checked he doesn't 5 hours wasted. okay about 5 seconds big differnce Rpwyb Vandelism with Green pikmin!-- the master --MewFan128 18:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC)If this link glows green, that's bad. :Greenpickle, please scare the heck out of that guy with the Green Pikmin article. Yay!-- the master --MewFan128 14:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC)